I Don't Want to Miss a Thing
by AlyssiaRayne
Summary: Shenko. a little songfic fluff. Sorry I suck at summaries.


**I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does. Lyrics belong to Aerosmith. **

**I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing Again**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathingWatch you smile while you are sleepingFar away and dreamingI could spend my life in this sweet surrenderI could stay lost in this moment foreverWell, every moment spent with youIs a moment I treasure_

Kaiden stared at the sleeping woman that was sleeping soundly beside him, a small smile playing on her lips. He couldn't believe that she was here, she was laying beside him once again. It was like the last two years had never happened. She never died, he never made an ass out of himself on Horizon, she never had to join Cerebus. In this moment it was like they were back on the original Normandy, trying to steal a few moments together before they had to face reality and she was his commander and him the loyal lieutenant.

He traced her cheek lovingly thinking about how lucky he was to have her. How lucky he was that she forgave him for Horizon. After they were reunited at Horizon, Kaiden spent weeks beating himself up, thinking how his grief and anger induced words made him screw up the one good thing he ever had. It was almost as bad as losing her the first time. But she forgave him, saying she would react the same way. He doubted it but he thanked whatever higher power that was watching over him that she had forgiven him and was willing to give him another chance.

_I don't wanna close my eyesI don't wanna fall asleep'Cause I'd miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing'Cause even when I dream of youThe sweetest dream will never doI'd still miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing_

He couldn't bring himself to close his eyes, he didn't want to fall asleep thinking he might wake up to find that the last three weeks was all a dream. He was afraid that he would find that she was still gone and he was alone. Afraid that he would never be able to show her how much she truly meant to him. He would also regret not telling her he loved her before the original Normandy was destroyed. Now that he was given a second….no wait third chance, he refused to make that same mistake again.

_Lying close to youFeeling your heart beatingAnd I'm wondering what you're dreamingWondering if it's me you're seeingThen I kiss your eyes and thank God we're togetherAnd I just wanna stay with youIn this moment forever, forever and ever_

He pulled her tighter to his side and kissed her eyes, thanking whatever higher power that was watching over them that she was here. He found himself praying that this moment could last forever. He prayed that they would hurry and defeat the reapers. He prayed that they would both survive or if it was their time that they would go together because he knew he wouldn't be able to survive losing her yet again.

_I don't wanna close my eyesI don't wanna fall asleep'Cause I'd miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing'Cause even when I dream of youThe sweetest dream will never doI'd still miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing_

He silently gazed at her as she cuddled closer to his body. This was better then any dream he ever had. He didn't want to miss a moment with her ever again. He wanted to protect her, he wanted to save her. Because she saved him from the vacuum his life had become in the last two years.

_I don't wanna miss one smileI don't wanna miss one kissWell, I just wanna be with youRight here with you, just like thisI just wanna hold you closeFeel your heart so close to mineAnd stay here in this momentFor all the rest of time_

"Commander, we will be docking at the Citadel in 5 minutes" he heard Joker announce over the comm.

He watched as Elissa's eyes fluttered open and she let out a small yawn before smiling up at him.

"Mornin'" she whispered.

Kaiden felt his heart skip a beat and thanked the higher powers again that he could enjoy this moment once again. He captured her lips in a heated kiss. She smiled up at him as they parted making his heart swell with his love for her.

"I love you, Lissie" he whispered as he stared into her violet eyes.

"I love you too Kaiden." she whispered back, love reflecting in her eyes.

This was his heaven and no matter what was to come in the future he wasn't going to give it up. This was where he belonged and damned if he was ever going to close his eyes and miss another thing again.

_Don't wanna close my eyesDon't wanna fall asleep'Cause I'd miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing'Cause even when I dream of youThe sweetest dream will never do'Cause I'd still miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thingI don't wanna close my eyesI don't wanna fall asleep'Cause I'd miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing'Cause even when I dream of youThe sweetest dream will never doI'd still miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thingDon't wanna close my eyesDon't wanna fall asleep, yeahI don't wanna miss a thing _

Sorry if it sucks, again I got the idea after listening to the song after being up for 24hours straight. This was my first time trying to write a Shenko. Please R&R.


End file.
